


Baby Is This Love For Real?

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: (:, Anal Sex, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just some sweet boys doing the deed, not kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jawn chuckles softly and closes his eyes, tilting his head back to give him more space. "You know I love you to the moon and back, Aws?"“I do. I wouldn't give you up for the world… except maybe for HEB orange juice. I’d give you up for a lifetime supply,” he says with a cheeky grin that Jawn reciprocates.“I can’t blame you, babe.”Awsten laughs and presses his lips to Jawn's and passionately kisses him. He grinds his hips into Jawn slightly and presses their foreheads together. "I really do love you, though. Even if you aren’t orange juice."or the one where Jawsten are a couple of sweet boys in love !





	Baby Is This Love For Real?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just supposed to be nice because (:

❤❤❤❤

  


Jawn picks Awsten up and wraps the other's legs around his own waist as he walks, smiling. Jawn whispers something almost inaudibly against Awsten’s ear, the ghost of the redhead’s breath sending shivers down his spine. Awsten smirks softly and buries his face in the crook of Jawn's neck. It’s always a kind of ritual when they do stuff like this, preparing for almost an hour ahead of time to get in the right headspace and make everything enjoyable. They never wanted to become like their friends who acted like love and affection was a chore rather than a choice.

"Feelin' shy, bud?" Jawn murmurs, gently laying Awsten down on the bed. He’s laying right next to him and looks over his boyfriend, smiling and appreciating how good he looks, even now with his bright green hair. It was one of those things Jawn had helped with, going to Sally Beauty with Awsten to help him pick out the perfect shade of green before going home and helping him get every inch of his previously platinum blonde hair. It was one of the more intimate things they did together that wasn’t even remotely sexual. Jawn doesn’t think he trusts anyone other than Awsten to help dye his hair.

Awsten snorts and covers his face, drawing out his vowels to sound sarcastic, "Of course not."

"You sure about that?" Jawn chuckles, kissing Awsten's cheek.

"Maybe a little shy," Awsten says quietly into Jawn's ear, nipping at the other's earlobe with a flirty smile.

Jawn bites his lip and ghosts his lips over Awsten's. "And why's that?"

"You," Awsten says pressing their lips together, "How nervous and excited you make me feel," He reconnects the kiss, "The way that all of this managed to work out, after everything that happened in high school and just… I never thought things could be so good, you know?" He says with a breathy laugh before he leans back over and kisses Jawn again.

Jawn blushes and kisses back, gently running his fingertips up and down Awsten’s sides. Awsten's breath hitches slightly. He’s never been particularly ticklish and feels like the action is supposed to be grounding.

"I'mma take it slow, is that okay?" Jawn whispers, snaking his hands up under Awsten's shirt, feeling his soft, warm skin and firm muscles.

"Whatever you want to do is okay..." He breathes out, shivering from the touch. Awsten remembers what it was like before they were together, the touch starvation he faced due to being alone the majority of the time, and him finding refuge in the brief hugs Jawn would give him. _Things were so much lonelier and dull before we were together_ , he thinks.

"Okay..." Jawn pulls Awsten's t-shirt off and kisses slowly down his torso.

Awsten tangles his fingers into Jawn's hair with a shallow breath shaking through his chest. Jawn’s always found it so interesting how much Awsten changed when it was just the two of them. He’d often go from being the loudest person in the room with the biggest personality to one of the more quiet and reserved people Jawn knew. Even now his confident personality wasn’t as prevalent as his willingness to be romantic and sweet with Jawn. If Awsten hadn’t been himself, Jawn probably would’ve thought the relationship was way too sickly sweet.

Jawn smiles and continues. "You want more?"

"Please," He says softly, his hips lifting slightly.

Jawn nods. "You promise to be good?" He murmurs, pulling down Awsten's boxers in one quick tug.

"God, anything for you," He says stretching his arms above his head and arching his back off the bed, doing his best to crack his neck before they get too far.

Jawn laughs a little. "Good, now babe, you have to loosen up. Nothing’s going to be fun if you keep your knees locked."

“Riiiiiight,” he says, relaxing his legs and smiling. Another wave of embarrassment washes over him and his hands fly up to cover his face as he half-groans, half-chuckles out a loud ‘Fuuuuucccckkk’.

"I wanna see you too, you fool." Jawn laughs and slowly starts to jack Awsten off. He starts slowly, starting at the tip before making his way down the other’s shaft, watching as Awsten’s breathing begins to shallow and his hips buck up into Jawn’s grip.

He uncovers his face and grips at the bedsheets, chewing softly at the inside of his mouth to suppress a moan

Jawn rolls his eyes. "Awsten, you don’t have to do that weird thing where you suddenly go all quiet on me. Besides, your moans are super hot." He says with a wink and a smirk before starting to softly lick the tip of Awsten's cock, studying his expression.

Awsten moans softly, knuckles turning white from the way he was grabbing the blankets and sheets. Jawn has to rest a hand on his hip to keep him grounded, rubbing slow circles into his skin.

Awsten whimpers when Jawn starts touching him, his abdomen beginning to ache and burn from him stretching and trying to hold himself back from falling apart. He’s always been putty in Jawn’s hands and it’s no different all these years later, after they’ve long since graduated in high school and stopped palying in their old band together.

Jawn pulled off with a soft pop and began to jack him off again, licking a slow stripe up the base before starting to suck at his balls.

"Oh fuck.." He moaned softly, all the sensations making him dizzy. _Hah, like the Waterparks song_ , he thinks groggily, remembering the joke that another one of his friend’s had come up with the year before. His train of thought is cut off by Jawn’s thumb rubbing over the slit of his dick and making his hips buck like crazy.

"Mmmm?" Jawn murmured, glancing up at Awsten as he continued.

"Feels so fucking good," He breathes out harshly, tangling his fingers into Jawn's hair.

Jawn nods a little and continues, palming himself through his jeans and trying his best not to grind into the bed like some kind of sex-crazed virgin. It’s so hard not to when he’s with Awsten though, every little thing he’s done up to this point has drove Jawn wild.

Awsten curls one of his legs around to fall over Jawn's back, letting out breathy sighs

Jawn stops after a few more minutes, licking his lips as he pulls away. Awsten whines softly at the loss of contact, running his hands through Jawn’s hair and looking very displeased and ready to get off.

Jawn chuckles. "I want to feel good, too."

"Of course you do." Awsten says sarcastically, not actually annoyed, getting up and crawling over to Jawn and kissing him softly. His breathing is erratic and his neon green hair is a mess and it’s driving Jawn crazy. He ends up kissing back, and running a hand through Awsten's soft hair.

Awsten runs his hands over Jawn's chest, still kissing him. "What can I do for you?" he asks in between kisses.

"Anything you want." Jawn smiles and keeps his hands on Awsten's hips. 

He grins before leaning down and peppering Jawn's face with affectionate kisses. It’s a sweet moment and it makes his heart skip a few beats. Awsten starts kissing further down his face before making it to his jaw and neck, sucking a few love bites beneath the area where the collar of Jawn’s shirts would rise to. He pauses for a few seconds before leaving one more right above the area his collar would be.

Jawn chuckles softly and closes his eyes, tilting his head back to give him more space. "You know I love you to the moon and back, Aws?"

“I do. I wouldn't give you up for the world… except maybe for HEB orange juice. I’d give you up for a lifetime supply,” he says with a cheeky grin that Jawn reciprocates.

“I can’t blame you, babe.”

Awsten laughs and presses his lips to Jawn's and passionately kisses him. He grinds his hips into Jawn slightly and presses their foreheads together. "I really do love you, though. Even if you aren’t orange juice."

Jawn gasps softly and grabs onto his hips tighter. "I love you too..." he groans.

Awsten tugs at Jawn's waistband gently, signaling to the other still kissing him to pull his sweatpants off. Jawn does his best to shimmy them off of his body, feeling his painfully hard dick rub up against Awsten’s bare thigh more than once, making him wince. Awsten doesn’t stop kissing him the entire time, a soft noise coming from the back of his throat at the feeling of Jawn’s skin against his own.

"Want you-" Awsten says pulling out of the kiss before going back in, "To fuck me," He breathes out

"Yeah?" Jawn breathes out, smiling.

"Yeah," Awsten says kissing Jawn.

"I'll do that, baby. You need prep?" He murmurs, pushing Awsten back down onto his back and crawling on top of him.

"A little, yea." Awsten says softly.

Jawn nods. "Okay." He leans down and kisses Awsten softly, grinding his hips down into the other's

Awsten moans softly into Jawn's kiss, and bucks up slightly

Jawn grunts softly and pulls away, slotting his legs between Awsten’s and grabbing a bottle of lube from their bedside table. He tries to prep Awsten as fast as possible without hurting him, lubing up his fingers and flipping Awsten onto his stomach before slipping them into the other’s entrance.

Awsten grits his teeth, and holds Jawn's arm with one hand and grabs the sheets with the other. Awsten wants to make a snarky remark about how cold the lube is but he holds back due to the burn of the stretch. 

"You okay?"

He nods and loosens his grip a little.

Jawn's hums continue, massaging at Awsten's thighs.

Awsten bites his lip and growls at the feeling of it all. He knows the pain will subside in a bit and will make everything less painful in the long run. Jawn continues for a few minutes, taking time to scissor his fingers slightly before adding a third.

"Awsten...?" He mumbles.

"Mhm," Awsten days softly, opening his eyes to peek at Jawn.

"You okay?” He asks with the slightest bit of concern slipping into his voice. He’s always been afraid of being too rough with Awsten, or pushing him too far sexually. He wants it to be good for both of them.

" ‘M good, babe" Awsten manages, looking at Jawn from the corner of his eye.

"You sure...?" He whispers.

"Yes," Awsten breathes out.

Jawn nods a little and starts to move his fingers again, his free hand snaking its way around Awsten's body to help him flip over. He pulls his fingers out and helps him sit up on their bed.

Awsten's breath hitches slightly.

"Do you think you're ready?"

“I think so,” Awsten says, his vision going a bit blurry from everything, his shallow breaths making his words sound shaky coming out of his mouth.

Jawn reaches over to grab the lube off the nightstand and squirting a bit of it on his hand and slicking his dick up with it.

Awsten wants to whine about the empty feeling, but decides against it and waits for Jawn.

Jawn adds a bit more in Awsten’s entrance and hooks Awsten's legs over his shoulders before pushing in slowly. Awsten’s hands claw up Jawn’s back and definitely draw blood. His back stings like hell but he knows it must be worse for Awsten.  
"You okay?" Jawn whispers, kissing Awsten's collarbones and trying to soothe him through the pain.

"Y-yeah." Awsten pants out, trying to adjust to the stretch.

"Tell me when I can move.." he mumbles, pressing more kisses to Awsten’s wet cheeks.

"Now is good," Awsten says with his mouth slightly open.

Jawn moans softly at the sight and stands up, pulling out for a second so he can pull Awsten closer to the end of the bed. When they’re at the edge, Jawn slides himself back in and begins to move slowly.

Jawn takes the first few thrusts to try and find a steady rhythm, deciding to go with the intense beating of his heart in his ears. His mouth falls open when he finds his own rhythm, but he has to remember he’s trying to find Awsten’s prostate. Awsten’s expression is still screwed up and the building feeling in the pit of Jawn’s stomach makes him feel bad. He slows down a bit and changes his angle by pushing Awsten’s legs against his abdomen.

Awsten grips the sheets and moans softly, arching his back off the bed.

"Fuck...so beautiful..." Jawn moans, thrusting a bit harder and whipping his head to the side, trying his best not to get sweat in Awsten’s eyes. Jawn uses one hand to hold Awsten’s legs and uses the other to start jacking him off again. The overstimulation of it all makes Awsten’s face go slack and his mouth form a perfect, silent ‘O’.

"Oh God," Awsten cries after a few minutes of the torment, his muscles tightening around Jawn when the other brushes over his prostate.

Jawn moans, a bit louder this time, and picks up the pace.

"Love you," He stutters out, feeling full and breathing raggedly.

"Love you too." Jawn breathes, tightening his grip on Awsten's hips digging his nails into the other's pale flesh.

Awsten finds the gesture painful yet grounding, trying his best not to burst into tears or melt like marshmallows in a hot cup of cocoa. It’s all too much for him to try and resist for any longer.

Jawn lets out small grunts as he tries to go faster.

Awsten whimpers out a choked, "Close," when Jawn quickens his pace.

Jawn barely manages a quiet "Same..."

Soon enough Awsten moans loudly and comes on his chest and stomach, tightening around Jawn. Jawn tilts his head back, moaning loudly and thrusting a few more times before cumming. Awsten goes forward to grab Jawn’s face and kiss him softly. Jawn kisses back, tangling his fingers in Awsten’s hair. Awsten never wants the moment to end, but lets go of the other to breathe and falls back on the bed. His chest is rising and falling rapidly.

Jawn slowly pulls out and lays beside him, caressing his cheek. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much, I’m really sorry about that " he says with a pained expression painted across his features.

"You still took care of me, Jawn. I’m okay, a little sore, but okay" Awsten says softly, kissing Jawn's thumb knuckle with a tired smile.

Jawn’s worried expression seems to dissolve and he nods. "Okay, okay."

Awsten smiles and kisses the others cheek.

Jawn smiles and closes his eyes.

"I love you," Awsten says resting his head on Jawn's shoulder.

"Mm... I love you too.." he murmurs.

Awsten begins tracing hearts into Jawn's skin, kissing and nipping at his shoulder.

Jawn hums in content and buries his face into Awsten's hair, inhaling deeply as he wraps his arm around his waist. Awsten grins softly and curls into Jawn's side. Jawn hums a gentle tune, rubbing shapes into Awsten's side. Awsten can’t decipher what shapes they are, but the pattern changes more than once and he doesn’t mind any of it. Awsten closes his eyes and listens to the soft humming. Jawn breaks out into singing softly after a bit, holding onto Awsten tight. Awsten leans into Jawn's touch and listens to the words, knowing how rare hearing Jawn sing truly was.

"Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel, beating hearts baby, your beating heart, baby, " he mumbles, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Awsten smiles genuinely and presses a gentle kiss to Jawn's jaw listening carefully to the song.

Jawn can't help but smile and he starts to play with Awsten's soft hair. People were always shocked to find out about how soft it was in real life. Most people tended to assume it was dead and dry due to how often he dyed it, but Jawn knew the truth. Awsten was obsessed with deep conditioning treatments and the occasional keratin shot.

Awsten begins to hum into Jawn's ear an unfamiliar song, maybe it’s something he’s been working on. Jawn's sure he's heard it somewhere, but he can't place it no matter how hard he tries. Jawn shivers a little from the closeness and the breath hitting his ear, and smiles more. Jawn practically uses the soft humming as a lullaby, and starts to drift off to it. Awsten begins to quiet down as he falls asleep slowly. Jawn eventually falls asleep, snoring quietly.

  


❤❤❤❤


End file.
